


Comfort

by BloodDrinker1864



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Hotter older vamp Jade, Medical background, Needles, Scarred Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDrinker1864/pseuds/BloodDrinker1864
Summary: After a flu breakout at the school, Jade is tasked with delivering flu shots to all the students. Including a younger, female witch, who is terrified of needles.orNurse Jade and patient Josie with some light flirtingOne shot
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hii everybody!! Thank you for checking this story out :) Still super obsessed with Jade and came up with this little one shot at work at the other day. Enjoy!

It had been a full day of rotating flu shots that day in the library. Jade had been charged in cast since the regular school nurse was out with the flu; and she was the next best person with the medical training to do it. 

She had her supplies set out on the table and it was just past 6pm. Her last shot had been at 5. She figured everyone was going to dinner now, and she was okay to clean up. She stripped off her rubber gloves tossing them into the garbage bin then turning to start packing the needles back up in the case. 

Then her hearing picked up on the library doors opening and she turned around to see Josie. She was pleasantly surprised. 

“Hey” Jade said with a smile. 

“Is it still too late to get my needle?” Josie asked uncomfortably avoiding eye contact with the blonde “I know it’s super late- 

“Don’t worry about it” she said ushering her down the steps. Josie hesitated for a moment before slowly making her way down the steps where Jade met her and then led her to the table where Josie took a seat. “So, what made you wait so long to get your shot?” she asked as she pulled on another pair of blue gloves and saw Josie slightly gulp. 

“I- uh- I” she stuttered trying to catch her breath “I don’t do well” she eyed Jade over her lashes “with needles. Or any type of medical equipment to be exact” 

Jade let out a soft laugh that brought a smile to Josie’s face. “I can tell” she said. Josie’s eyebrow’s raising in question. “I can hear your heartbeat. It’s going a mile a minute” 

Josie quickly slapped her hand over her beating chest. She didn’t know why Jade mentioning her heartbeat, made it beat faster. She was already nervous about this damn needle and now Jade just made it feel like she was having a heart attack “I’ve been like this all day. But I knew I had to suck it up and get it over with” 

“It’s not so bad” Jade tried to reassure her. She heard her heartbeat spike when she mentioned she could hear it, liking the effect she had on this girl; but as she reached for a fresh needle in packaging, she thought Josie might pass out by how white her face was. “Hey” she reached her hand out placing it on Josie’s thigh for comfort. “I am right here. You are okay. I promise it will be quick and easy” 

Josie muttered a quiet okay in response. She watched Jade very intently as she ripped open the package and pulled out the needle, and then quickly inserted it into the bottle and pulled back the amount in the syringe. When she was done, she pulled the needle out and replaced the cap back on to set the needle on the table. 

“Can you roll up your sleeve?” 

“It will just be easier for me to take it off” It was a button-down cardigan that Josie easily slid off her shoulders exposing her bare arms from her tank top. She shivered, the cold air in the library casting over her. She took in a deep breath with her eyes closed trying to focus her breathing and not freak out. 

“Would it help if I held your hand while I did it?” Jade offered from her chair. Josie nodded with a small smile which just brought a bigger smile to Jade’s face. “Okay so I am going to wipe down your arm with a cotton pad first” she stated as she reached for a cotton ball soaking it in rubbing alcohol before she gently rubbed her arm with it sterilizing her skin. 

Jade picked up the needle in her right now and reached her left hand out to Josie. Josie slid her hand into Jade’s locking their finger’s together. Jade gave a small squeeze, a silent message that she was okay and doing great. “Okay so I am going to give you the needle now” she had the syringe in her hand and took off the top cap with her teeth. 

“Can you count down to three?” her voice cracked looking at the needle again and Jade squeezed her hand tighter. 

“Of course. On my count” she placed the needle in line of Josie’s arm and started counting down. Josie’s eyes were sealed shut and she held her breath with a death like grip in Jade’s hand. “Three, two, one..” 

Josie braced herself and all that came was a tiny pinch. “All done” she heard Jade’s voice. She opened her eyes to the strawberry blonde who no longer had the needle in her hand. She looked over at her arm that had a small bandage over where the needle would have gone. 

“That’s it?’ she questioned surprised. 

“That’s it” 

“I’m sorry for being such a big fuss over something like this” Josie apologized as she slid her arm back into her cardigan sleeve. “I really need to grow” 

Jade shook her head at her “don’t apologize. You have a real fear and that is something that just takes time to process and deal with” Josie’s face flushed pink and she tried to hide the smile that came to her face. Jade being the older, hotter, senior made Josie very nervous and now that her reason for seeing Jade was over, she felt very uncomfortable. 

“Well thanks again” she crossed her arms over her chest looking around to avoid the eye contact Jade was trying to make with her. “I really appreciate you calming me down and taking your time with me” 

“You don’t have to thank me” she tossed her gloves in the trash bin “I will always be calm and caring with you” 

The blood must have rushed to Josie’s face and Jade caught on. 

“You and everybody else that has a fear of needles” she tried to cover it up as she bit her lip. And then there was silence. Very awkward silence. Both the girls trying not to look at each other but knowing that one of them needed to speak up sooner or later. 

“So, I was going to grab dinner from the dining hall after I clean up in here” Jade started with “If you haven’t already eaten would you like to join me?” 

Josie’s stomach growled just at the thought of food. She had been planning on eating alone in her dorm room tonight but I guess not. Dinner with a hot vampire senior? Yes please

“That sounds great” 

Both girls smiling at each other as Jade quickly packed up her supplies so she could go eat dinner with Josie.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your feedback!! It is always greatly appreciated :)


End file.
